warpearthfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:RandomQuote
“Most of the people you see going to work today are LARPing (live-action role playing) an incredibly boring RPG (role-playing game) called "professionalism" that requires them to alter their vocabulary, posture, eating habits, facial expressions--every detail all the way down to what they allow themselves to find funny.” ― Cory Doctorow, In Real Life “Bob loses saving throw vs. shiny with a penalty of -5. Bob takes 2d8 damage to the credit card.” ― Charles Stross, The Fuller Memorandum “Just like the notion of "Internet natives", who have never known a world without Internet access, we, who have lived our entire lives with video games, can be known as "video game natives.” ― Alexei Maxim Russell, The Classic Gamer's Bible “Sometimes everything you know in the world turns out to be a lie. But at the end of the day the lie isn’t what matters, it’s what you do after you tell it. If you work hard enough you can make it true.” ― Hope Estheim “You know what's so cool about gaming? The whole collective consciousness thing! Like when you tap into your own knight in shinning armor, you're tapping into all knights in shinning armor. All these archetypes, you know, are we're all of them, and you have to learn to honour and acknowledge them inside you." "Plus, you get to be people you're not." "Um. True. And people you are.” ― Devin Grayson, User, Book 3 “You learned a lot by playing RPGs, although not all of it was useful, or real for that matter – unless you really believed that wolves normally carry seven gold pieces, a flawed garnet, a scroll of ice storm, and a lock pick somewhere about their person.” ― Sorin Suciu, The Scriptlings “No gaming outside of the venue without a sanctioned game master.” ― Leah Rae Miller, The Summer I Became a Nerd “The purpose of the referee is to present obstacles for players to overcome as they go about seeking their goals, not to constantly make trouble for them. This is a subtle distinction, and one that many beginners have trouble with.” ― Marc W. Miller, Marc Miller's Traveller “Aside from a few minor quibbles, the Codex Celtarum is simply an amazing book. It’s not just one of the bestCastles & Crusades sourcebooks ever, but it’s something that ANY fantasy game setting can pick up and use/adapt, especially if they are looking for a Celtic flair for their homebrew world and stories. There is so little in the way of mechanics, that you won’t ever have to do that much converting, especially if you already use an OSR system. As usual, the new Celtic content line for Castles & Crusades continues to impress.” ― Alexander Lucard “The plot is deceptively simple. Condensed even fur- ther, it might read as a personal ad in some questfinder’s forum: Unlikely hero to save world from cataclysm. Seeks motley assortment of companions. Sidequests guaranteed.” ― Michael P. Williams, Chrono Trigger “The gun is mightier than the pen, was our true opinion, and the RPG is mightier still.” ― Lydia Millet, Mermaids in Paradise “Is Lavos a selfish conqueror of the world, or a planetary farmer simply following its instincts? How sentient is Lavos, and if it can speak to us, why won’t it? Do apiarists palaver with their bees, or do they just mind the hives and collect the honey? It’s painful to imagine our species as insects, as fodder for something bigger, more powerful. Something that could plummet from above and ruin us in the blink of an eye.” ― Michael P. Williams, Chrono Trigger “Frog speaks in a “Ye Olde Englishy” dialogue that is as charming as it is grammatically suspect. No one else in 600 AD talks like Frog. Not even Glenn, the boy Frog used to be.” ― Michael P. Williams, Chrono Trigger “The closest I ever got to Dragonlance and Forgotten Realms was when I bought the box game set for the latter (I think this was before the novels came out). I well recall this—we were living in James Bay, in Victoria. We opened the box up and took out the maps while sitting in a Mexican restaurant. Ten minutes later I was as close as I have ever been to publicly burning someone else’s creation…What bothered us was the reworking of every fantasy cliché imaginable, all in one package now, and none of it made sense.” ― Steven Erikson “Elvish singing is not a thing to miss, in June under the stars, not if you care for such things.” ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit “The brightest light casts the darkest shadow.” ― Jess C. Scott, The Darker Side of Life “Yes, they are elves," Legolas said. "and they say that you breathe so loud they could shoot you in the dark." Sam hastily covered his mouth.” ― J.R.R. Tolkien “All writers have this vague hope that the elves will come in the night and finish any stories.” ― Neil Gaiman “We do not want merely to see beauty... we want something else which can hardly be put into words- to be united with the beauty we see, to pass into it, to receive it into ourselves, to bathe in it, to become part of it. That is why we have peopled air and earth and water with gods and goddesses, and nymphs and elves.” ― C.S. Lewis “It's easy to believe in magic when you're young. Anything you couldn't explain was magic then. It didn't matter if it was science or a fairy tale. Electricity and elves were both infinitely mysterious and equally possible - elves probably more so.” ― Charles de Lint “Ogni schermidore è un coglione quando di nemici ne ha una legione, così dicono gli elfi" "Gli elfi non sono soliti esprimersi in maniera così ordinaria” ― Andrzej Sapkowski, Krew elfów “Elves don't shimmer” ― David Rangel “I love deadlines. I love the whooshing noise they make as they go by.” ― Douglas Adams, The Salmon of Doubt “What really knocks me out is a book that, when you're all done reading it, you wish the author that wrote it was a terrific friend of yours and you could call him up on the phone whenever you felt like it. That doesn't happen much, though.” ― J.D. Salinger, The Catcher in the Rye “There is nothing to writing. All you do is sit down at a typewriter and bleed.” ― Ernest Hemingway “If you don't have time to read, you don't have the time (or the tools) to write. Simple as that.” ― Stephen King “Substitute 'damn' every time you're inclined to write 'very;' your editor will delete it and the writing will be just as it should be.” ― Mark Twain “No tears in the writer, no tears in the reader. No surprise in the writer, no surprise in the reader.” ― Robert Frost “The road to hell is paved with adverbs.” ― Stephen King, On Writing: A Memoir of the Craft “Stories may well be lies, but they are good lies that say true things, and which can sometimes pay the rent.” ― Neil Gaiman “The scariest moment is always just before you start.” ― Stephen King, On Writing: A Memoir of the Craft “The first draft of anything is shit.” ― Ernest Hemingway “All you have to do is write one true sentence. Write the truest sentence that you know.” ― Ernest Hemingway “Don't bend; don't water it down; don't try to make it logical; don't edit your own soul according to the fashion. Rather, follow your most intense obsessions mercilessly.” ― Franz Kafka Uso Para usar esta predefinição, cole o seguinte código no topo do artigo, preenchendo os campos relevantes: Categoria:Predefinições